The current advancements in technology demand that micro-sized devices be used in a variety of applications from medicine to biochemistry. An advantage of the use of these microfluidic devices is that at micro levels, it is much easier to ensure experimental precision because of the laminar flow of fluids at such scales.
These microfluidic devices find application in molecular biology procedures for enzymatic analysis, DNA analysis, proteomics and clinical pathology. All of these high-end applications are based on a continuous flow of a predetermined liquid through microfabricated channels. In the majority of the conventional devices known in the art, the actuation of the liquid flow is normally achieved by the application of external pressure, external mechanical micro-pumping or by electrokinetic pumping effected through the application of a voltage potential. However, there exists a need within the art for an osmotic pump that is capable of microfluidic on-chip pumping without the application of an external pressure or electrokinetic or external mechanical pumping.
These microfluidic devices are suitable for use in a drop-on-demand inkjet printing devices for ejecting printing ink in a suitable manner. These devices usually take the form of an inkjet printhead that is capable of being incorporated within conventional printing devices such as printers, copiers and facsimile machines. However, use of such devices for inkjet printing is exemplary and such devices may find use in other applications wherein small and a controlled amount of fluid ejection on demand is desired.
For example, the microfluidic devices may be used for delivering pharmaceutically beneficial agents in a controlled and regulated manner over a preselected time or administration period. These devices usually comprise a piston with a recess for imbibing an osmotic agent, which actuates the piston to release corresponding amounts of the beneficial agent. However, the use of a piston makes the micro-level fabrication of these devices cumbersome and therefore cost-intensive. Further, the use of a piston reduces the space efficiency of the microfluidic device because the space occupied by the piston compromises either the amount of the osmotic agent, which leads to an insufficient pumping or the amount of the beneficial agent, which is again undesirable.
These devices conventionally comprise a contractible chamber and duct interconnecting a fluid reservoir with a destination. As another example, these microfluidic devices may be used for cooling of electronic devices, wherein the reservoir may contain the cooling agent and the destination is an electronic device that requires cooling. In another application, the fluid reservoir may act as a fuel tank supplying predetermined amount of fuel to a miniature engine. In another application, the reservoir may contain a specimen which may be assayed on an observation slide.
In yet another application, the reservoir may contain a chemical reagent which is fed to a process stream destination enabling a controlled stoichiometric chemical reaction. In another application, the reservoir may contain a colorant which may be fed to a colorant application system. However, it has not been made possible in the current state of the art to provide a microfluidic osmotic pump that is capable of on-chip pumping of a predetermined liquid in a controlled and regulated manner without the application of any external power input.
Numerous attempts have been made in the present state of the art to address these and other problems but none have been found to adequately address the aforesaid requirements.
PCT Publication No. 2004/054811 discloses a microfluidic actuator for ejecting ink through a nozzle comprising a deflectable membrane, an actuator chamber and a nanostructure. The nanostructure deflects towards the membrane upon application of an operating voltage which deflects the membrane causing the ink ejection through the nozzle. The present invention solves the need for a microfluidic osmotic pump which enables on-chip pumping of a fluid without the application of an external voltage field.
US Patent Publication 2005/0070884 A1 discloses an osmotic pump comprising a vent that allows a gradual venting of osmotic material after the drug formulation in the osmotic pump is delivered. It had been observed that subsequent to the delivery of the beneficial agent, the remaining osmotic agent continued to imbibe water from the environment of operation leading to a gradual increase in pressure within the system. With the passage of time, it was seen that due to an incessant gradual increase in pressure, any component of the osmotic pump gets compromised or physically separated. Moreover, the disclosed osmotic pump necessarily includes a piston, which as seen above, reduces the space efficiency of the microfluidic device apart from increasing the fabrication complexity and the associated manufacturing costs thereof.
US Patent Publication 2006/0111693 discloses an osmotic pump having a space efficient piston housed within a capsule. The described piston acts as a movable seal which separates the osmotic agent from the beneficial agent. The finding of the disclosed invention is that a piston having a length to total diameter ratio of about 1.1:1 and a core diameter to total diameter ratio of about 0.9:1 enables greater beneficial agent and/or osmotic agent payload without substantially increasing the size of the payload. However, there is a continuous need in the art to eliminate the use of the pistons in such microfluidic systems to achieve maximum space efficiency of the real-estate within the microfluidic devices.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a microfluidic osmotic pump that is capable of on-chip pumping of a desired fluid held within without an external power input and which eliminates the use of conventional pistons used within such known devices.